The present invention relates generally to bicycles and, more particularly, to an adapter constructed to be operatively disposed between a repair clamp and a bicycle.
The primary structural component of a conventional two-wheel bicycle is the frame. On a conventional road bicycle, the frame is typically constructed from a set of tubular members assembled together to form the frame. For many bicycles, the frame is constructed from members commonly referred to as the top tube, down tube, seat tube, seat stays and chain stays, and those members are joined together at intersections commonly referred to as the head tube, seat post, bottom bracket and rear dropout. The top tube usually extends from the head tube rearward to the seat tube. The head tube, sometimes referred to as the neck, is a short tubular structural member at the upper forward portion of the bicycle which supports the handlebar and front steering fork, which has the front wheel on it. The down tube usually extends downwardly and rearward from the head tube to the bottom bracket, the bottom bracket usually comprising a cylindrical member for supporting the pedals and chain drive mechanism which powers the bicycle. The seat tube usually extends from the bottom bracket upwardly to where it is joined to the rear end of the top tube. The seat tube also usually functions to telescopically receive a seat post for supporting a seat or saddle for the bicycle rider to sit on.
The handlebars, accessories, front and rear wheel assemblies, and drive assembly of the bicycle are attached to the respective portions of the frame. Occasionally, these systems require periodic maintenance or repair. Frequently, it is desired to suspend the bicycle from the frame to manipulate any of the various components that are commonly supported by the frame. Often, a technician or user uses a clamp or repair clamp that is constructed to engage the frame of the bicycle and suspend the bicycle above the ground. The repair clamps come in a variety of configurations. Some include a movable jaw that compresses an area of the frame of the bicycle between the moveable jaw and a fixed jaw. Others provide an expandable jaw that is constructed to be received within a cavity of the frame, such as the seat tube, and expanded therein. Each of these clamp types are not without their respective drawbacks.
The expandable type of clamp requires the removal of a structure of the bicycle to expose the frame cavity. That is, for the clamp to engage the seat tube, the seat post must be removed from the seat tube. Such requirements increase the service time associated with using such types of clamps. The moveable jaw types of clamps also present several drawbacks to their utilization. It is commonly desired to engage the clamp proximate a gravitational axis of the bicycle to prevent tipping of the clamp supporting structure and to evenly distribute the weight of the bicycle across the structure of the clamp. A user must commonly elevate a bicycle to engage it with the clamp. Mounting the bicycle in a balanced orientation in the clamp requires the user to offset their gripping of the frame such that their hands do not interfere with the engagement of the clamp with the frame. Additionally, once positioned loosely in the clamp, the user must maintain the position of the bicycle with one hand while manipulating the clamping operation of the clamp with the other hand. Such activity can be trying and the user is generally wary that inadvertent translation of the bicycle relative to the clamp jaws can mare or otherwise blemish the finish of the frame of the bicycle
Another consideration of such clamp systems is the structure of the bicycle frame. Commonly, such clamps are provided with generally planar or only slightly curved jaw faces. Although such clamps are adequate to provide sufficient clamping forces for generally round frame structures, the advent of non-round bicycle frame structures has presented several additional shortcomings of these clamping devices.
Many bicycle manufactures provide frame or bicycle elements formed from carbon fiber materials. The carbon fiber materials are used to provide lightweight durable frame structures. In addition to the strength of the material, many prefer carbon fiber materials for the ability to easily form elements having a non-circular cross-section. To increase the aerodynamic performance of the bicycle, bicycles have been provided with frame, seat tube, and seat post assemblies formed of carbon fiber material in an aerodynamic shape. These shapes generally include a teardrop, airfoil, or other non-circular sections. Although such structures enhance the aerodynamic function of the bicycle, they also complicate usage of the clamping devices.
Due in part to the non-corresponding contours of the frame sections and the clamp jaws; such frame elements are susceptible to damage due to over clamping. That is, as a user increases the clamping pressure in an effort to secure the frame element in the clamp, the un-matching contours of the clamp and the frame concentrate the clamping forces in the areas of contact between the clamp and the frame. Such over clamping can readily be seen as a deformation or other marring in metal material frame elements and can even result in total failure of carbon fiber frame elements. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an adapter that has a contour that generally matches the contour of a frame element. It is also desired to provide an adapter that limits the clamping force that can be imparted to a portion of a bicycle frame.